Sasuke's First Drink
by SeussPepper
Summary: Sakura has her boyfriend, Sasuke, try his first alcoholic drink. They get drunk and have fun.


All of my stories are set in the same world before or during Sasuke and Sakura's relationship. This is while they're engaged.

**Backstory:** Sasuke returned to the village after killing Itachi and getting his revenge. He doesn't know the truth about Danto's involvement and Itachi's true motives. He was pardoned and rised through the ranks as a ninja and is slowly rebuilding his bonds. He's been dating Sakura for a few months.

**6:48**

"What do you mean by 'never'" Sakura asked her boyfriend.

"Never. I've never had alcohol," Sasuke replied.

"Like, even just a little out of curiosity?"

"Not a drop."

"Well, do you wanna?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna try some? I can bring some over tonight."

"I don't know."

"C'mon! I've never had more than a few drinks, so, we could try this together."

"Yeah fine. Just a little though."

Sakura chuckled with excitement, "Oh this will be fun!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but grinned a bit. Sakura, and maybe Naruto, were the only people he's opened up to even a little since he's returned to the village. Despite dating Sakura publicly, he's only himself in private.

She promised: "Ok I'll go home now and I'll come by your place tonight and we'll see what kind of drunk you are."

"Huh?"

"Oh you know how people act differently when they're drunk."

"Like what?"

"Some people are happy, sad, angry, nice or anything in between."

"So which are you?"

"Forgetful because I can't really remember," Sakura nervously spat out, "Okay gotta go!"

Sakura ran off and waved goodbye leaving Sasuke walking back to his apartment.

**8:15 pm**

*knock knock*

Sasuke got off his couch at the sound of knocking at his door. He opened the door to see his pink-haired teammate turned girlfriend holding a brown paper bag.

"Hey Sakura-chan."

She giggled, "I'm still getting used to hearing that."

"Yeah, so are we doing this?"

Sasuke stepped aside to let her in. She came in and went into his kitchen. He followed and looked at the bottles she was putting on his counter.

"What uh, what are these?"

"We've got whiskey, vodka, rum and red wine if you're feeling romantic."

"Are we drinking them all?"

"We'll see how it goes. Do you have any shot glasses?"

"No just these glasses."

"They'll do… all right which do you wanna start with?"

Sasuke grabbed two cups from his cabinet and put them next to the drinks, "Which was your first?"

"The whiskey."

"Ok I'll try that."

Sakura unscrewed the cap and poured a little in Sasuke's cup, "Now drink this in one swig; really fast."

"Oh, ok…" Sasuke carefully grabbed the cup and smelled the drink and made a face. He drank it and knocked his head back. "Agh! That's disgusting."

"You don't drink it for the taste. So, what does it feel like?"

"My cheeks are warm and my stomach's turning."

"That'll go away with a few more." Sakura poured him another glass and filled her one too.

"Ugh. Ok," Sasuke pouted as the two of them drank them quickly.

This time Sakura was the one who coughed and explained, "It's been a while."

Sasuke laughed more than his usual smirk, "Ok one more then let's try another."

Again, Sakura poured the drinks and again, they knocked them back.

"Sakura…are are your teeth numb?"

She squealed out, "What? Haha, no. Why, are yours?"

"Kinda. L-let's try another."

Sakura grabbed the bottle of vodka. Well, on the second attempt. She was smaller than Sasuke so the alcohol was hitting her harder. She poured them the drinks.

Sasuke drank it, "Hmm. This isn't, ah. This isn't as bad."

Sakura drank hers, "Yeah you know this *burp* this is."

"What?"

"Nothing let's keep going this is fun!"

At this point their words were slurred, their hair was disheveled and their movements were sloppy.

"Sakura let's move to the counch. Coushe. Couch."

Sakura laughed hard. "You're a dumb drunk!"

"Hey! That's not nice!" he said laughing.

Sakura stumbled to Sasuke's couch and collapsed on it face down.

"Gheez Sakura you're, you're ah haha."

"What?" she asked turning to face him.

"Nothin."

"C'mon tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"What?"

Sasuke stood up and slowly and carefully put one foot in front of the other as he tried walking to her.

"You were about to call me something," she said with a big dumb smile.

"I was just gonna say that you are hot."

Sakura felt her cheeks get warm for another reason besides the drinks, "W-what?"

"I always call you 'beautiful' but that's just 'cause… because I'm too nice but you're hot."

"Come here," Sakura beckoned with her arms outstretched waiting for a hug, "You're a big dumb honest drunk!"

Sasuke stepped forward without being careful and fell flat on his face. He was too drunk to feel it so he just laughed.

"Oh Sasuke-kuun come here and let me kiss you!"

He tried getting up a few times before managing to find his balance. He legs were shaking but he was standing.

*knock knock*

"W-wha- who's that?" Sakura asked.

"I dunno I didn't open it yet."

"Oh. Who is it?"

"Yeah."

Sakura fell flat on her back on the couch as Sasuke walked to his front door very carefully. Drunkenly, he opened the door to see his blonde friend Naruto.

"Sasuke glad you're here I need—are you sick?" Naruto asked.

He just shook his head instead of saying a slurred 'no'.

"Well I just rented _2 Fast 2 Furious _but I haven't seen the first movie and I'm afraid I won't understand the plot. Don't even ask me why I got this movie and got into this predicament that's just a whole story. I know you saw the first movie so I was hoping you could summarize the story and maybe we could watch this together?"

"What the fuck is on your face?"

"What?"

"Yeah are those whiskers or scars or what's the *burp* deal with that?"

"Are you drunk?"

Sakura sat up with one eye half closed and yelled, "Not as much as me!"

Naruto burst out laughing, "Oh! This is hilarious!"

Naruto turned away laughing and left them alone.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"Don't worry about none."

She laughed and he stumbled towards her. He sat on the couch and they began making out.

"Let's just drink and kiss all. Night. Lo—" Sakura began saying before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

"S-sakura? Are you sleep? You don't live _here,_" Sasuke said before he also fell asleep.

**10:16 am**

Sasuke and Sakura woke up on the couch together. They were spooning with Sakura's backside pushed against Sasuke's front.

Sasuke yawned and opened his eyes, "Sakura. Sakura. Sakura!"

Sakura's eyes bolted open. She craned her head to look at her boyfriend. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. God my head hurts," Sasuke complained before they both sat up.

"I'm sorry that was a bad idea. Let's never drink again."

"Yeah. I'll make us breakfast and then walk you home."

"It's ok I already ate," said a third voice.

Sasuke and Sakura stopped rubbing their temples and struggling with their headaches to look up and see Naruto sitting on a recliner across the room eating a bowl of cereal.

"Naruto! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"You called me last night at midnight saying you wanted to watch a documentary on how tomatoes are farmed. I put on _2 Fast 2 Furious _and you didn't notice the difference until about an hour in."

"Yeah let's never drink again."

The End


End file.
